digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pumpkinmon
, , |encards= }} Pumpkinmon is a Puppet Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . It is a plush toy Digimon with a surreal pumpkin head that has an axe stuck in it. According to legend, Pumpkinmon came to be when mutations developed in a computer virus created during the season of the Western holiday of " ". Because it was never a malignant virus, it rarely inflicts any harm on purpose, but its external appearance belies its possession of powerful offensive power.[http://digimon.net/city/gallery/p3/4-4.html Digimon Pendulum 3.0: Pumpmon] As is characteristic of Puppet Digimon, its blank face rarely expresses emotions, so what it's thinking is indecipherable and its personality is wrapped in mysteries.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/pumpmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Pumpmon] Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Pumpkinmon is a Variable which deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Pumpkinmon are normal enemies in Ken's side of Darkness Server. Pumpkinmon digivolves from Vilemon in line 48. Digimon Tamers A Pumpkinmon was among the frozen Digimon in IceDevimon's collection. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Pumpkinmon are enemies in the Trap Crevasse. The Pumpkinmon card, titled "Guard Chip", restores one ally's SC and PC. Digimon Frontier Some Pumpkinmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Some were accompanying some Gotsumon, possibly a tribute to the ones from the first season. Digimon Data Squad Some Pumpkinmon reside in the Holy Capital. They bound , , , , Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda, and . One Pumpkinmon serves as 's right hand Digimon. When it came to 's next attack, some Pumpkinmon were seen at Baromon's assembly. When was brought to the , two Pumpkinmon used their attacks on the causing them to destroy each other. What happened to the Pumpkinmon after the Holy Capital was destroyed remains a mystery. One was also seen in a stasis tube when Kurata was going to operate on . Neil Kaplan voices them in the style of . Digimon World Data Squad Pumpkinmon is a Nightmare Solider Digimon (NSo) who is commonly called by the name Pumpmon. Pumpkinmon is a digivolution tree of Lalamon. He is an Ultimate level that digivovles from Woodmon. You need requirements which are Tension at -20 or lower at time of digivolving, have a minimum of 140 DEX, have used a minimum of 1500 bits, have Lalamon be at least Level 13. His attacks are: Tackle Head butts the opponent Surprise Carves a mysterious pumpkin that may inflict panic Trick or Treat The attack either causes a critical hit or a defiant miss Jack O' Lantern Fire's a fiery like substance at the opponent Digimon Xros Wars Pumpkinmon are some of the Magma Zone residents enslaved by the Bagra Army. During the battle with in the Human World, they were among the many Digimon Taiki summons from the to form . Digimon World 2 Pumpkinmon digivolves from Togemon and Yanmamon, and can digivolve further to Rosemon. Digimon Pendulum III: Nightmare Soldiers Pumpkinmon digivolves from Apemon or Garurumon when Jogressed with Kuwagamon, Gesomon, Devimon, Woodmon, Guardromon, Angemon, Gekomon, Octomon, Bakemon, Dokugumon, RedVegiemon, Mekanorimon, or VB Gatomon, Devimon or Bakemon when Jogressed with Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Apemon, Veedramon, ME Greymon, VB Greymon, Tortomon, NSp Gatomon, Dolphmon, NSo Garurumon, Birdramon, Deputymon, or Leomon, Meramon when Jogressed with Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, Ninjamon, Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, or MetalMamemon, or Wizardmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Piximon, Scorpiomon, Divermon, Pumpkinmon, Deramon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon. Pumpkinmon can digivolve to Pumpkinmon when Jogressed with Monochromon, Seadramon, Meramon, Togemon, Tankmon, Thundermon, VB Garurumon, Starmon, Coelamon, Ebidramon, Wizardmon, Kiwimon, Clockmon, or Ninjamon, or Boltmon when Jogressed with Triceramon, MegaSeadramon, SkullMeramon, Blossomon, Lillymon, Knightmon, or VB WereGarurumon. Digimon Accel: Ultimate Genome Attacks *'Pumpkinmon Power/Trick or Treat': Manifests a gigantic pumpkin in the air and then es the opponent with it. * Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon Category:Puppet Digimon Category:Digimon species Category:Weekly Featured Articles